Mαdε ιи Aяthυя
by Anniih
Summary: China no es el único que posee su "Made in China". Inglaterra tiene los suyos que revolucionaron al mundo y que le suben el ego, aparte de las hadas y la piratería. /Serie de drabbles/ "Invento 2: Vιαgrα". *USXUK/UKXUS*
1. El Fútbol

•**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.  
**•****Advertencia:** Inventos de Inglaterra para subirle el ego. Y Escocia.  
**•****Pareja: **USxUK/UKxUS.  
**•****Notas: **Voy a dejar en claro, que según los inventos veré si colocar **UKxUS o USxUK o UKxNyo!US** _(o "pasivos", sí se puede, y yo sé cómo xD)_. Pero básicamente me centraré que sea neutral, versátiles y todo eso. Por ahí en ciertos inventos ingleses aparecerá UKxNyo!US, ya sabrán por qué, por la dignidad masculina de Alfred (:3).

* * *

**o**

**+ · « ·**** M****αdε ι****и Aя****th****υ****я · ****» · +**

**o**

* * *

**1.**

● **El Fútb****σ****l.**

* * *

Alfred se picaba las manos sentado en unos pequeños asientos alrededor de la cancha. Estaba un tanto asustado, pues Arthur tenía la locura de bautizar su "gran" invento jugando con Scott. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría algo así?! ¡¿No veía que sufriría si ese pelirrojo le rompe una pierna?! ¡Arthur, no seas idiota! Y justamente le gritó todo eso en casa, para protegerlo, pero no le hizo caso. Según Arthur, era por orgullo, por su invento de correr detrás de una pelota. ¿Eso tenía gracia? Para Alfred no. Algún día inventaría algo parecido pero de distinta forma de jugar.

Exhaló angustiado, era el único público presente aparte del escuadrón de periodistas planteándose el titular de los diarios: Inglaterra goleó a Escocia en el primero partido fútbol de la historia, o Escocia goleó a Inglaterra en el primer partido de fútbol de la historia. Daba para muchos títulos. Ganaba Inglaterra o ganaba Escocia. Ojalá gane Inglaterra, no quiere verlo enojado todo el día.

Vio a ambos hermanos darse la mano. Se miraban con odio disparando rayitos de maldad pura, deseando lo peor del otro _"__Rómpete un testículo"_. Sí, podía escuchar eso en sus mentes de machos.

Cada equipo fue a su posición. Estados Unidos tomó su gaseosa casi atorándose con ella, ¡eran los nervios! Era la primera vez que vería un partido como este, ver a Inglaterra correr detrás de un balón. Mordió la pajilla. Empezó el partido.

Luego de unos golpes, infracciones, tiros libres, tiros de esquinas, insultos mutuos y tarjetas amarillas, fueron al descanso. Arthur estaba cansado y sudado. Alfred, a pesar de sus nervios disfrutó de maravillarse con esos pantalones cortos que traía la selección inglesa, especialmente el mayor, que mostraban las piernas. Esas piernas corrían para todas partes, y en una que en otra ocasión Scott le pegaba, y el golpe se devolvía con un _"__Ups, no me di cuenta."_

Entre esos hermanos había pura tensión. Suerte que él con Matthew no eran así.

Segunda parte del partido, Alfred sacó una hamburguesa y la dejó de lado para sentir la emoción de observar a Arthur pasando a uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco escoses hasta la portería. ¡Haría un gol! Rápidamente se puso de pie para cantar la victoria…

― ¡Go-…!

Pero no. ¡Fue palo! ¡Maldito arco! ¡No fue el arquero quien atrapó, fue el propio arco! ¡Maldita sea!

Eso sí que fue un susto para Escocia, ese enano se estaba saliendo con la suya.

Y todo siguió igual. Nada de anotaciones.

― ¡¿Qué pasa Arthur?! ¡Has un maldito gol! ¡Si puedes hacer goles en otras partes, hazlo aquí también! ¡No es tan difícil apuntarle! ―había gritado Estados Unidos ruborizando a Inglaterra. Sabía que todo eso fue con dobles intenciones, mas en algo tenía razón ese gordo de su amante. No era tan complicado apuntarle, ¿verdad? Referente al balón y no a otra cosa que Francis hubiera pensado. Si hubiera jugado con Francia, habría ganado. El galo saldría arrancando diciendo que su juego es muy brusco para alguien delicado como él.

Ni así hubo goles. Ninguno de los dos. Ni aunque Scott exigiera penal ya que **alguien** lo empujó en el área cerca de la portería.

En resumen, fue empate. ¡Inglaterra se sentía de lo peor! Era un juego que él inventó y no ganó. Era mostrar su orgullo ante ese idiota cabeza de incendio grado tres. ¡¿Por qué?!

― ¡No~! ―exclamó el inglés al cielo.

Alfred bajó a la cancha y lo calmó dándole palmaditas en los hombros.

―Hiciste un buen partido, Arthur. Hasta yo me emocioné, nunca sentí una adrenalina tan fuerte ―sonrió el menor. Inglaterra lo miró y sonrió también. Un día de estos podrían jugar también, ¿Qué le parece?―. Claro, ningún problema, incluso tengo planeado inventar mi propio deporte.

―Espero que tengas suerte. ―lo deseó realmente. Ahora necesitaba descansar, le dolía todo el cuerpo, era peor que esas noches de pasión.

En eso, se les acercó Escocia con cara de pocos amigos.

―Tú, mocoso, me debes una patada.

― ¿Cuál patada? Te recuerdo, que tú comenzaste prime- ¡Suéltame! ―no pudo acabar de hacerle memoria y de insultarlo, gracias a la interrumpió del mayor en doblarle el brazo por detrás y tirarlo al suelo. Dulce venganza.

Inglaterra gritaba de dolor, pedía ayuda a Alfred, quien no se negó a intervenir. Agarró a Scott de la cabeza, Arthur se soltó y ayudó a Alfred, y luego Scott se liberó y agarró a los dos, y luego los tres se agarraron a golpes sin saber por qué.

Quizás esto era lo típico después de terminar un partido de fútbol, compartir diferencias y resentimientos.

Inglaterra debería moderar más las reglas del fútbol, su invento que daría pasión al mundo.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Me fue divertido escribir este primer invento de Arthur. Los inventos no irán en orden cronológico. También haré una versión de **"****Made in Alfred",** cuando vaya acabando el de Arthur o en un mes más. Ambos tienen una gran cantidad de inventos, pero sólo tomaré los más importantes y divertidos según mi perspectiva.

● El Fútbol: Antiguamente, ya se jugaba al fútbol o juegos similares usando una pelota como por ejemplo en los pueblos precolombinos, egipcios entre otros. Pero, no fue hasta que Inglaterra fijó las reglas de Cambridge para el juego. De ahí se dice que Inglaterra inventó el fútbol en 1863.

● El Primer Partido de la Historia: El primer encuentro oficial de selecciones, fue entre Inglaterra y Escocia en 1872, terminó sin goles.

●**Dato Anexo:** Según mi PES 2012, entre los comentaristas, uno dijo que el primero partido de la historia fue exactamente entre Inglaterra y Escocia, y que Inglaterra goleó a Escocia. Y según internet, dice que fue empate. No sé a quién creerle, por donde busqué dice que fue empate. De todos modos, lo del primer partido lo supe por ese juego xD

Espero que les haya gustado el primer comienzo, veré qué segundo invento pondré de nuestro queridísimo sexual cejudo.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Viagra

•**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.  
**•****Advertencia:** Inventos de Inglaterra para subirle el ego y ciertas cosas. Discusión con cierto gringo.  
**•****Pareja: **USxUK/UKxUS.  
**•****Notas: **Amantes, he aquí el más codiciado.

* * *

**2****.**

● **V****ια****gr****α****.●**

* * *

Esa noche, su hembra se encontrada en un bar bailándole sensualmente y lo abandonó en la cama. Todo iba maravilloso, ella lo tocaba como ninguna otra que había tenido enredándose entre sus sábanas de locura, pero hubo un grande impedimento para seguir. Se miró la entrepierna y no sucedía lo que tenía que suceder para llevar a su invitada a más allá de las estrellas. ¡Era horrible! ¡Era una burla a su masculinidad delicada! Le gritaba a que se levantara, le daba ánimos, pero simplemente su amigo de toda la vida no le respondió y perdió a su amiga de esa noche, donde ella le burló malvadamente de él.

Francia.

Sí, no sabía qué pasó. O sea, él tiene el título de dar amor al mundo, de complacer a cualquiera que lo desee, ¡pero jamás le había pasado algo tan espeluznante! ¿Sería causa de la edad? Veamos, tenía uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…cien, ciento uno…doscientos…quinientos…mil…

Dios… ¡No podía ser verdad! ¡Se estaba volviendo viejo! No quería ser viejo, no quería pensar que jamás volvería a sentir su compañero fuerte y potente. Ahora decaído y triste.

¿Qué hizo en el mundo? ¿Qué hizo para merecer un castigo así?

Quería llorar, quería derramar sus lágrimas como cualquier hombre ante su problema de difusión estéril. ¡Era horroroso mencionar eso! ¡¿Cómo demonios lo hacía Roma?! ¡Él era más viejo! ¡Y China! ¡Y Grecia también! A lo mejor tienen remedios caseros, sobre todo Yao con su medicina tradicional china. Sin embargo, tal vez sea alérgico, tal vez sea veneno.

Debía recurrir a alguien, alguien de su misma edad o parecido, alguien con quien compartía infinidades de situaciones.

― ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Sexólogo? ―Inglaterra frunció el ceño en haber sido interrumpido en su hora del té.

―No, pero necesito un consejo, cualquier cosa. ¡Debes tener un conjuro para revivirme!

― ¡No tengo esa clase de conjuros, _frog_! Y aunque lo tuviera, no te ayudaría. ―lo decía en serio acariciándose la barbilla, cruzando las piernas.

¿Así? De acuerdo, veamos si no haría nada al respecto.

―Puedes pasar por lo mismo ―Francis cambió su semblante. Era severo, arreglándose la corbata―. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Inglaterra? Más de mil años, el tiempo pasa, nos saldrán arrugas y estaremos con déficit sexual. ¿Quieres dejar insatisfecho a Alfred?

Tocando ese tema en particular, realmente Arthur no quería llegar a esa etapa tan deprimente. A él le tocaría, a todos los hombres les tocaría y a Alfred también, algún día. Lo meditó, lo analizó, lo habló. Haría algo para remediar el problema, ahora necesitaba estar a solas, tener al francés metido en su casa no le beneficiaría mucho que digamos.

Se sentó en el sofá tocándose la frente. Que problema…y ayudar a Francia. En ese momento, el teléfono sonó y contestó. Era Alfred. Le gritaba desde el otro lado, decía que había inventado algo para Francia, porque fue a su casa hace unos segundos atrás muy angustiado y no pudo negarse en brindar su ayuda como un buen héroe de la humanidad. Espera… ¿Francia fue para allá en tan corto tiempo? Que desesperado… ¡¿No le habrá dicho que…?!

― ¡Inventé un resucitador de nuestras masculinidades, Arthur! ¡Para cuando seamos viejitos, no tendremos problemas! ¡Jajajajajaja!

Arthur tenía la boca abierta. Alfred se le adelantó, se le adelantó… ¡Se le adelantó! Pero, tenía una excelente idea maquiavélica.

― ¿Sabes de qué color es? Es una pastilla azul, ¿no te parece lindo? Tenía pensado darle lunares blancos y rosados y algunos fosforescentes.

―Te felicito Alfred, ¿por qué no vienes acá y lo vemos? Me gustaría felicitarte en persona.

―… ¡Claro! ¡Voy para allá! ―cortó extremadamente animado. Que idiota era.

Cuando Estados Unidos llegó a la casa de Inglaterra, sufrió un atentando despertando dentro de un cuarto pequeño, amarrado de pies y manos, también la boca con una cinta adhesiva. Pedía ayuda, se preguntaba por qué su querido Arthur le hizo esto, ¡se ha comportado bien durante un mes completo! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hizo?! No lo entendía, mucho menos que Arthur le haya quitado su información y su invento revolucionario de la humanidad…de hombres más que nada…y para mujeres insatisfechas. Escuchaba voces, la de Inglaterra y unas desconocidas. ¿Quiénes serían? Tenía que soltarse, escapar, algo tramaba Arthur y debía saberlo.

Atado como cuncuna, se movió para todas partes usando su fuerza para liberarse de las amarras. Las deshace y se quita la cinta de los labios. Auch, llegando a casa tendría que afeitarse. Salió del cuarto y se espantó. Arthur firmaba, ¿qué firmaba?

― ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ―exclamó el estadounidense.

―Nada Alfred ―le dijo sutilmente con una sonrisa―. Sólo patenté las pastillas azules. Ahora son mis inventos.

― ¡¿Qué cosa?! ―se sentía traicionado, vilmente traicionado y apuñalado por la espalda. ¡Quería llorar pero no lo haría! Tenía que defender lo suyo― Señores, eso es mi creación.

―Pero llegaste tarde ―le dijo el inglés, ya despidiendo a los señores. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a un Alfred enojado―. Lo siento Alfred, pero no iba a dejar que me ganaras.

― ¿Ganar? Sólo inventé el viagra para ayudar a Francis, y de paso a los dos para tenerlo en caso de emergencia cuando seamos viejos. Tú serás el primero en caer, yo apenas tengo doscientos años, tengo tiempo de sobra.

Alfred no se estaba dando cuenta que trataba de viejo a Arthur. Éste frunció el ceño.

―Por si no sabes, hay viejitos que tienen una vida muy activa.

― ¿Eh? ―no comprendió el mensaje.

―Da igual ―suspiró―. No te enfades. Tú seguirás siendo el inventor de esa cosa azul, yo sólo lo patenté, fui más rápido. Debiste haberlo hecho en cuanto lo descubriste.

Estados Unidos le quedó mirando. Él tenía razón, fue lento en reaccionar, pero al menos el británico reconocía su invención. Eso le hizo sonreír y sentarse al lado de él en el sillón.

―Por cierto, ¿cómo lo descubriste?

―Sucede que soy muy inteligente ―se sintió el mejor y Arthur sonrió de lado―. Oye, si tú lo patentaste, ¿Francis sabe cuántas dosis son? Yo no pude decirle.

―Eh… ¿hay algún peligro?

―No lo sé…

―Bueno, de seguro debe estar feliz.

.

_En tanto, en Francia…_

― ¡Bájate maldita sea, bájate! ―había entrado en pánico. Toda la culpa era de Arthur y Alfred, ninguno le indicó las dosis correctas de las pastillas azules, ahora se encontraba en serios problemas. Al principio funcionó de maravillas con otra hembra, pero se fue de control. ¡No podía hacer dormir a su compañero! Intentó con agua helada, intentó golpearse en los testículos ni así se dormía. Y eso no era lo peor.

― ¿Francis, éstas bien allá dentro? ―Mónaco yacía golpeando la puerta, se sentía preocupada por los gritos extraños de su hermano― ¿Necesitas algo?

― ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! ¡Muy bien! ―mentía, no obstante no podía meter a su hermana menor en esto.

―No creo que estés bien.

― ¡Estoy bien! ¡Sólo tengo un dolor de estómago!

― ¿Quieres que te traiga pastillas?

Lo menos que deseaba ahora era cualquier tipo de pastilla.

― ¡No, gracias! ¡¿Por qué no vas a jugar con la hermanita de Suiza o Hungría?!

―_Mais… (Pero…)_

― ¡Vete! ―luego se disculparía con ella por haberle gritado de esa forma… ¡Pero era culpa de esas pastillas del mal! ¡Maldice a Alfred y Arthur! ¡Malditos!

.

* * *

**N/A:** Pobre Francis, eso le pasa por buscar la solución con las personas incorrectas xD

Hay una confusión ante el invento del viagra, así que les dejo información.

● Sildenafilo o Viagra: El inventor fue Robert Furchgott, estadounidense. A primera vista, sólo fue diseñado para la hipertensión arterial y la angina de pecho. Durante los estudios surgió que la droga podía inducir erecciones en el pene. Entonces el laboratorio Pfizer de Estados Unidos comercializó el viagra. En ese preciso momento aparecieron los británicos Andrew Bell, David Brown y Nicholas Terrett quienes presentaron la patente en 1991 después de investigar aquel laboratorio. Por ende, ante la patente, es invento de los británicos, pero realmente el que inventó la patillita fue el gringo. Y el laboratorio está en desacuerdo, ya que sólo era para registrar como parte el requisito de los fármacos.

Así que, Alfred y Arthur pueden pasar el resto de su vida discutiendo de quién es el viagra. Graciosa discusión en todo caso xD (Esto también entrará en el **"****Made in Alfred"** de diferente forma)

Nos vemos para el tercer invento, éste sí va ser 100% inglés y muy cursi.

¡Saludos!


End file.
